legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stream Tennant
"Sorry! Did I offend you?!" Stream is a playable character in Star Strike Chronicles and is one of the many party members. She's mentioned in a Scenario to be the third youngest member of Star Strike. She has two sisters, Serena and Starr, both of which are not Agents. She joins the party with Glacieus Thorn , right before Star Strike leaves to infiltrate the Furies' HQ. Appearance and Personality Stream turns 17 sometime before the events of joining Star Strike. Stream is brunette, with mid-length, straight hair with a wavy blue streak on the left side of her hair and side swept bangs. She has blue colored eyes the color of sapphires, has light skin, and stands at 5'5". During the events of the game, she wears a dress-like jacket. The dress is grey and it has 3/4 length sleeves hung up with two crossing blue belts together and white boots with blue lining. Along with that,she wears silver fingerless gloves with the same light blue lining and a little blue bow in her hair.She's notably the most feminine of all the Female Agents in Star Strike, and seems to wear a bit of makeup on her; pink eyeshadow on her lids, eyeliner, and a bit of pink lip gloss. Despite having a decent bust and curves, she notably wants a body like Skye and Luna's, similar to Aurora, but is not self conscious about her body unlike the latter. Her measurements are 34-24-36. She has a tendency to wear more modest, flowy, loose, and feminine clothing. She always has her blue streak and something with that same color and sometimes lighter colors such as light blue or pink, Glacieus: I heard a scream! Luna: Oh, Stream’s hair exploded. voice is heard in the background. Stream: Luna! Don’t tell him that! Glacieus: Cool! Can I see? Stream: NO! DON’T COME IN! DON’T LOOK AT ME! I’M HIDEOUS! Luna: She doesn’t seem to like it. Glacieus: Aww! But I wanted to see it explode! Stream is motherly, caring, kind-hearted, but timid and shy. When the situation calls for it, she can be notably vicious and aggressive in battle. Although she appear delicate and fragile, she bears hidden strength inside of her, making her a true Agent. She's often involved with caring for her friends and teammates, and looks out for them at all times. She's very responsible, and serves as something of an assistant to Zephyr Lumiere, by giving him reports of the statuses of the group, often checking on inventory and weapons. She's also very organized and hard working. While she can be rather meek and timid, she can also be surprisingly formal with her friends, even close ones. She's highly honorable, referring to her superiors by their titles and calling Zephyr "Captain" or later "Commander". Her friends like her a lot, and Spark and Luna tend to look out for her. Stream's shown to have a number of talents. Aside from her responsibility and high sense of duty, she very skilled in cooking, fashion, academics, recon, and especially technology. As noted by her skill with recon, and being able to control and invent gadgets and whatnot, she's one of the smartest members of Star Strike. She's fairly close to Luna, Spark, and Glacieus. She and Glacieus were very old friends as children, and she often mothers Glacieus, which suprisingly doesn't annoy him. They partner up a few times, and they worked together before joining Star Strike by aiding Aqua in doing recon. Stream is very peaceful in nature, and prefers not to fight and is usually calm. But she has to anyway. Even when annoyed, she never is shown to be trying to injure or harm or do any act of violence or aggression towards her comrades. She has only done something aggressive to somebody once. Given her shy nature, this is a reason why. In her Pair Up Scenarios with Glacieus, it's revealed that Stream used to be sickly as a child and is anemic. Her biggest flaw is her timid nature. She's too passive and submissive. By the time of the Labyrinth, she shows true bravery that has developed in her time wither her friends. When she activates a system to allow her and her friends to continue through, the system had a self-destruct function, and as a result, Stream could possibly die. She knew of this, but kept going, and stated that she was no longer scared anymore, and fell to what was presumed to be her "death", without a fear in sight. Although she's very mature for her age, she sometimes overreacts and flips out when she thinks she might've offended someone. She CAN be a little too mothering and overprotective and extreme. Other times, she's shown to be a little impatient with her peers when they are forgetful, which leads her to go: -_-. She has a childish side to her, when she gets annoyed, exasperated, weirded out, or frustrated, she mutters to herself. As seen with her caring nature, she works very hard, hoping to be of use to the whole group. She often doesn't rest and can be a bit stubborn at times, working no matter what. Despite her teammates often telling her to rest, she still works hard. She knows a lot about her teammates, and often tries to make them happy. She's notably quite feminine in her appearance. As stated by Luna, she is said to be a "hopeless romantic", notably showing excitement at possible pairings within her team and greatly supports "Zephkye", wanting them to be together and often tries to dos o. She's interested in fashion and is slightly superficial, but doesn't allow it to get in the way of her job. It seems that she and Aurora are both envious of Skye's "attributes", but praises her for it. Abilities As an Agent, she has the abilities required to be one. Intelligence, strategy, strength, skill, speed, defence, recon, skill with technology, knowledge, etc Combat While she uses Claws in battle, by pressing a button on her gloves and causing blades to pop out, she's highly skilled with them. She's very fast and nimble, and can fight extremely well. Inspite of the fact that she has lower Defence and is a bit fragile, her fighting makes up for it. With Claws, she makes very fast swipes, does backflips, can jump very high and attack in midair, and with high Skill and Speed, she can land critical attacks very easily. Many of her normal attacks involve striking the air, spinning around, twirling, etc. She appears to have a more graceful type of fighting style, by doing flips and turns while twirling. Weapon Wielding She's able to move very fast at the blink of an eye when she uses her Claws. She can throw them decently well, and has pretty good aim, as she never misses. Magic She can cast a little bit of Healing Magic, similar to Aurora. Although she can cast it to a lesser extent, she's still able to heal pretty well. Along with her Healing Magic, she can cast a decent amount of Status Boosting spells and spells to cure physical allignments. Stream has a wide variety of attacks and all elements. Her respective Element is water, and her Ultimate Move: Raging Torrent, uses very powerful forms of water at once. To use her Magic Attacks, she charges her aura in her body, and by transferring it to her Claws, she can either strike the air to make vacuum waves, charge her claws with the element she prefers, create spirals or other patterns by striking the air with the elements, or simply casting beams and rays at them. Technology With her very high intelligence and imagination, she has a very high skill with technology. She is noted to have created many different devices: her Claws, Cannons, Motorcycles, Vehicles, Explosives, Battle Suits, etc. She's shown to have huge knowledge of technology and how to use it, without even having any experience with the particular type. Her skill is shown when she's able to drive a Risen Ship, infiltrate security systems, use any weapon she prefers, fight with a Battle Suit, hack into computers and systems, activate security systems, etc. She's noted to be a "techo-geek" by Leaf, and has shown many instances of being considered a genius in the field. In the Labyrinth, she was able to operate a computer and by using it, it allowed the party to continue through. As seen in some Scenarios, she loves her gadgets. She's highly protective of them and one time freaked out when someone said that somebody broke one of her creations. She expresses exasperation whenever her friends want to use her creations for rather "unorthodox" purposes. Miscellaneous She's very smart, as she was able to invent devices all on her own and build them. Her intellect is also shown when she does recon with Glacieus. And is also known to be observant, analytical, and wise. As mentioned by Aurora, she used to model as a child. She's very skilled with fashion, as shown by her outfit that she designed herself, and in a Scenario, she mentioned that she would be the one designing the Agent outfits (The standard uniform that all Generic Agents wear in scenes.) Also, she's very skilled at cooking, and everyone, especially Skye and Glacieus love it. She is also good at memorizing people's preferences and whatnot, and is also responsible for supplying Star Strike. Interestingly, despite her skill with technology, she tends to get motion sick on moving vehicles like airships. Stats Relationships Family *Stream's parents- They haven't really interacted much. Unlike some other parents, Stream's are fairly normal and aren't involved in the Agency. Other than that, they seem to have a good relationship, and are a bit surprised at Stream being an Agent rather than a normal girl like her sisters, but are okay with it *Starr and Serena Tennant- Both are normal girls. Stream used to model with them, but Stream had to become an Agent. They respect their younger sister greatly, and are still a bit surprised by her decision to fight. Luna Zedler One of Stream's closest friends, Luna often looks out for Stream, similar to how Spark looks out for Aurora. Stream and Luna hit it off immediately when they first met, and Luna is seen hanging out with Stream often. The two team up fairly often. Stream views Luna as her best friend, and vice versa. Comically, Stream sometimes jokes with Luna when they tease people. Interestingly, they often talk about the shippings within the group... And mainly ship Zephkye. Luna often tries to get Stream out of her timid shell, but appreciates her motherly nature. When Stream sacrificed herself in the Labyrinth, Luna yelled for her name, in terror. When Stream couldn't make it back with the others and said that she wasn't afraid anymore, this touched Luna. When they were forced to leave Stream there, Luna was seen to be rather sad over it, and mad at herself for not being able to do anything, showing how they care for each other. When Stream sacrificed herself, she stated that she believed in Luna. Stream highly regarded Luna, for her intellect and leadership skills. They're very close. An instance of their closeness, was when Stream had to go down in the Lumiere Base to operate the security system, and Luna accompanied her. She highly praised Stream's skill, and when they became surrounded by tons and tons of enemies, Stream was thinking of holding them all off on her own so Luna could leave. Luna refused to leave, and Stream told Luna how important Luna was, but she still disagreed and told Stream that if they were going to die, they would die protecting. When Stream unleashed her Ultimate Move, this amazed Luna, and Stream was grateful for her approval. Glacieus Thorn Stream's other best friend. It was mentioned that Stream often hung out with Glacieus when they were young, and when they first met, they hit it off. Even when they were little, Stream looked out for Glacieus and often took care of him. Although Stream would sometimes be exasperated by his hyperactive and childish nature, she would still value him as a close friend. Glacieus is fond of Stream, and cares about her a lot, and affectionately calls her "Streamie", which annoys the latter. "GLACIEUS!" Glacieus doesn't seem to mind Stream's motherly nature, and appreciates it. She tends to look out for him the most, and as a result, this shows how close they are. Though on Stream's part, it might extend past friendship. In their Pair Up Scenarios together, Glacieus helps out Stream when she's sick, showing Glacieus's caring, more serious side. She was said to look up to Celeste the Hero, and tries to be like her. Glacieus helps her out by making her feel useful and happy. He seems to like to mess with Stream for her timid and shy personality, by scaring her as a joke. They're pretty close, despite the fact that Stream sometimes gets exasperated by her friend. When Stream sacrifices herself in the Labyrinth and shows her act of true bravery, Glacieus is shown to be one of the most concerned for her. He calls out her name in absolute shock and when Stream is left behind, Glacieus shows sadness. Stream sacrifices herself and shows Glacieus that she CAN be strong and brave. Unlike Spark towards Leaf, Stream never shows any acts of aggression towards Glacieus when he gets overly hyper. Instead, Stream normally just tells him to stop, and Glacieus stops. It's shown that Stream could possibly be the only one who can really control Glacy. They work together fairly often, and it's mentioned that they worked together before joining Star Strike on missions by orders from Aqua. Spark Knight Aside from Aurora, Stream seems to be the one that Spark is seen to try to protect the most. She knows that Stream is rather fragile, and also views Stream like an older sister figure, because Stream always watches over Spark in a different way. They are really close friends, and when Stream was in danger in the Labyrinth, Spark screamed for her to save herself immediately. Both she and Luna were about to do something, but when Stream said it was too late for her, Spark looked devastated. When everyone was forced to leave Stream, Spark promised herself that Stream would be alright. She often looks out for Spark, and is a bit exasperated by Spark's extreme training. In their Scenarios, they appear to have a sisterly bond. They always look out for each other in one way or another. In a Scenario, Stream is sleep-talking, and Spark takes advantage of this to try to ask Stream about her many secrets by asking her questions in her sleep. It backfires, and Stream tells Spark to get a life in her sleeping state. Skye Hikari With Stream, Skye shows a bit more of her silly side. Stream is caring and motherly to everyone, and everyone likes to be around her. Stream respects Skye, and Skye respects Stream's skill with technology. It is mentioned that Stream is one of Skye's biggest fans. Even though the two interact the least, it's clear that they get along and are on good terms, and are good friends. Her timid and shy nature makes them get along well. And Stream is shown to be brave when she wants to, and when she sacrifices herself in the Labyrinth, the two are implied to be close. A lot afterwards, Skye reveals that she thinks of Stream like family, the way that they are so close. Stream acts motherly towards her, and Skye appreciates it. She loves Stream's cookies, and always looks forward towards them. Comically, Stream shows envy towards Skye for her "voluptous body". And another instance, Stream pointed out Skye's feelings towards Zephyr. "Er... You have a more...Um, flamboyant sense of fashion rather than I..." In their Pair Up Scenarios, Skye eats all of her cookies, and she regrets it soon after, and decides to get Stream a dress, which end up with humourous results. Skye reveals she doesn't mind shopping with Stream, and that she likes spending time with her. She seems to treat Stream as an older sister figure, such as in a Side Quest, where she hides behind Stream because she was embarrassed. Stream often dotes on her, hugging her in a Scenario and often affectionately calling her cute. At the Starlight Festival, she is the one who picks out Skye's dress and does her hair and makeup, to make her as beautiful as possible, which works, as Zephyr is flustered. She spies on them at the Ball and makes sure that they are doing well, at one point yelling at Skye to not mess up her hair. Aurora Candor Stream and Aurora have the most in common. Both are the more submissive, girlier members of Star Strike. They're also more fragile and meek. These two close friends are both kind, good-natured, and caring. Before Stream joined Star Strike, Aurora was took Stream's place in watching over everyone. When Stream joined, Aurora stepped down; Stream's more calm, motherly nature suited her better. And Aurora was fond of Stream for it, and it seemed that Aurora often tried to be more like her. She viewed Stream as inspiring, and tried to be graceful, calm, and talented like her peer. They like to go shopping together and are both into fashion. Because the two were both rather fragile, they would tend to rely on the more defensive Agents, hence the reason why they didn't work together much. But when they did, they both inspired each other to do their best. When Stream sacrificed herself to allow the others to escape in the Labyrinth. And it's possible that Stream's sacrifice strengthened Aurora, because it led her to be strong enough to save the remaining Agents. Humorously, Stream tries to troll Aurora on one occasion, and it makes Aurora go: -_- Zephyr Lumiere With Stream's motherly nature, she often assists Zephyr with leading, serving as something of a manager. Although she's not really a leader, she often helps look out for the team and often gives Zephyr reports for the conditions. Zephyr appreciates this, and Stream is shown to be rather formal with Zephyr, sometimes calling him "Captain" or "Commander". Despite her formality, they're good friends. Although they both get along, there has been a few times when Zephyr was seen to be exasperated. And instance, is when Stream was going a little overboard in her caretaking, and she was being a little too overly cautious, such as clearing the gravel on the roads so people wouldn't trip. Another instance, was when Stream put up posters all over the campgrounds and cities, that said "Zephyr wants YOU, to join the Agency", with a rather embarrassing picture of Zephyr shirtless and holding a sword and shield. Stream apologizes to Zephyr when he asks her about it, and reveals that she just wants to help, and Zephyr thanks her for it. And again... As a way to troll him, Stream does it again... -_- She greatly supports "Zephkye", taking notes on it, teasing them, trying to get them together, etc. Blaze Stryker They're good friends. Stream views Blaze like a brother. Stream is shown to take care of Blaze, and she seems to know a decent amount about him. Because of her caring nature, she would most likely know a lot about him. He seems to look out for her from time to time, because of her timid nature. He's shown to be rather impressed with Stream's talent with technology. And Stream shows amazement at Blaze's Animorphic abilities. Overall, they get along pretty well, and he thinks of her as a good friend, despite the fact that they have the least interaction. While Blaze prefers nature, Stream likes technology, which is the exact opposite. Both often talk about it, and both show preferences for their respective atmospheres. They both respect each other's views on them, and Stream sometimes asks Blaze on his views on her different inventions, and Blaze is shown to like to talk with her, since she's timid and shy. As seen in their Pair Up Scenarios, they have a pretty good friendship. They often help each other out and Blaze seems to be at ease around Stream. Stream is grateful for his helpfulness towards her. Leaf Underwood Stream doesn't seem to mind Leaf's weirdness, but doesn't seem to understand where it comes from. She sometimes asks him about it, which would confuse Leaf, but then Stream would apologize because she thought she said something offensive. Leaf would often try to get Stream out of her timid shell. She's a bit stern with him at times. Leaf shows huge interest in Stream's technology skills. And he often wants to use Stream's inventions. Once she let him, and a huge disaster followed suit, and Stream would sometimes scold him. They would sometimes work together, being dual weapon wielders. It was mentioned once that Stream got violent because Leaf was in danger and she ended up saving him. It was interesting because Leaf was trying to save her, because he was trying to be a hero. Shadow Hikari Like the rest of the team, they tend to view Stream as an older sister figure or a motherly figure. Shadow appreciates Stream's caring and kind nature, and Stream seems to be at ease around Shadow. She seems perfectly comfortable around him. Shadow seems to like Stream in general, and admires how she can take care of things easily. He has an interest in her talent with technology, and thinks everything she does is "cool". Stream once mentioned that Shadow's sense of fashion was "so last year". Shadow: The Bam-ga-gong? Doesn’t that Gagong people? Leaf: Yeah! Shadow: Gagong! Stream: Muttering. What is wrong with you two...? Oddly, Shadow didn't seem to mind. This could be because Stream is so shy and timid, that anything Stream says, doesn't really offend Shadow. If some other person said the same to Shadow, he would've been like "Hey!". When Zephyr said something, he did so. But when Stream said it, he didn't say anything about it. Which shows the interesting friendship between them. Around Shadow, she's rather lax with him, and doesn't really hesitate to say anything to him. Aqua and Blossom Aqua worked with Stream a few times. Stream highly respects Aqua, and wishes to be like her. She's taken orders from Aqua multiple times and refers to her as "Lieutenant" Blossom and Stream teamed up in the Battle of Garnet. They both used Battle Suits to drive off any air-combat specialized Risen. They seemed to be good friends Creation and Reception Originally, Stream wasn't meant to be a character at all in earliest stages of SSC. It was only after Blaze and Glacieus were introduced, where Stream was created to balance out the team, making 10 party members; 5 male and 5 female. Initially, Stream was actually supposed to be a villain at first but later would join the team. This was scrapped because it didn't fit with the plot when it changed. When Stream was first introduced, she was meant to be a more flirtatious, confident, smart-alecky character who had a knack for technology and gadgets. The flirtatious traits were scrapped because it didn't fit with the characters. Later, Lizzy wasn't quite sure what Stream was supposed to be. The other female characters already had their own roles, and she wasn't sure what to do to suit Stream and why her character would help out the team. The idea came to mind to make her a caring, warm, and motherly person soon after as she felt that SS needed a person who could look after everyone. Lizzy said that Stream was the easiest character for her to draw and design because of her hair and cool attire. Stream is well praised by fans for her warm nature, and being rather timid and shy but developing into a braver and stronger person as the story progresses. It's noted that Stream would probably be a more popular character if she had more screen time, as she is the last member of the party to join. She's often compared to Aurora, both being a bit submissive, but Stream is more confident and hard working. Her interactions with Glacieus have lead the fans to pay more attention to those two, because of the fan pairing Glacieam. Stream's one of the creator's favorite characters to draw and one of her favorite characters overall. She loves Stream for her gentle nature, but she's got a backbone deep down and is actually quite brave and strong. She stated that Stream would make a pretty good Female Lead, and she prefers Stream over Aurora because of her being more wise and a better fighter. Lizzy's comment on Stream: "Stream was surprisingly easy to make likeable because despite being girly, she had her priorities straight and put her life and the others' lives and her job in front of her looks. She's absolutely beautiful, probably one of the prettiest characters in the game, but doesn't focus too much on it and understands that she's there to fight, not to look pretty. Her fight scenes are pretty cool, and you can see a lot of potential in her in those scenes. I like shy characters, because it gives them room to improve, and she definitely does. She's still a bit shy in some cases, but in battle she's far more brave and tough. I'll admit it, I adamantly dislike girly characters with a fiery passion. Hate might be too strong of a word. It's not that I dislike them because they're girly, I dislike them because a lot tend to not have their priorities straight and all they care about is their looks and their obsessions over guys. Stream's nothing like that, like I said earlier- she's more feminine rather than girly. I see some of myself inside Stream, and I can relate to her pretty well. Quotes "And now... I'm not afraid anymore." "Be strong, everyone." "Glacieus!" "By the name of Celeste!" "Oh dear Celeste..." "Why does she have to have such good hearing?!" "He ate 113 of them!" "I bet they'll scream alright..." "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO HAVE SUCH A VOLUPTOUS BODY?!" "Spark, get a life." Glacieus: Oh! Zeph, gimme your autograph! Zephyr: Huh? Why? Glacieus: For big money! I’m going to have to sell all the stuff you touched- Stream: Okay, Glacieus! That’s a little... Overboard. Gallery DSCN8523 zps2b4c7495.jpg IMG_9219.JPG|Stream giggling. IMG 20140727 102420.jpg|Stream's Scenario Sprite DSCN8523 zps2b4c7495.jpg IMG_9219.JPG|Stream giggling. IMG_20140718_091023.jpg|Stream... Annoyed. IMG 20140727 102454.jpg|Personally, I think Stream is one of the prettiest females in SSC. IMG 20140727 122639.jpg|Shy Stream IMG 20140728 170044.jpg|Stream as a model. IMG 20140728 104107.jpg|Stream the hopeless romantic. IMG 20140729 135646.jpg|Seductive Sorcerer IMG 20140729 155013.jpg|Cool Crystal IMG 20140729 112406.jpg|Fang Blade IMG 20140729 102531.jpg|Technician IMG 20140729 135751.jpg|Claw of Innocence IMG 20140729 161843.jpg|Joke Costume: The Chef Trivia *Her element is Water *She was originally going to be a flirtatious character *She appears to be envious of Skye's body. *There are often times when she says "Oh Celeste..." Or something like it. *For some reason, she does all the shopping for everyone. *It was mentioned that she sleeps a lot and needs her "beauty rest". She appears to be a very heavy sleeper and sometimes talks in her sleep. *Her most popular pairing is Glacieam *She ships Zephkye, Shadora, and Lefark... She ships Zephkye the most. *Her favorite food is overripe blue covered bananas dipped in chocolate and flavored with spinach... O_o Related Pages *Stream's Theme *Stream's Weapons *List of Stream's Attacks *Stream's Skills *Twin Viper Rain (Stream's Ultimate Weapon) Category:Female Category:Party Category:Party Member Category:StarStrike Category:Star Strike Category:Agent Category:Lumiere Inc Category:Girl Category:SSC